


Fly Me To The Moon

by SmallTownSlytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know how to tag this exactly?, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Singing, Slight Smut, Sort of a Songfic, it would just be easier to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownSlytherin/pseuds/SmallTownSlytherin
Summary: In other words, hold my handIn other words, darling, kiss meFill my heart with songAnd let me sing forevermoreYou are all Iong forAll I worship and adore.Shiro's favorite memories of Matt, mostly all centered around Frank Sinatra's song 'Fly Me To The Moon.'





	Fly Me To The Moon

In other words, hold my hand In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore.

_When he opens his eyes, Matt is the first thing Shiro sees. Or the first person, rather. Shiro loves waking up Matt every morning, and falling asleep next to him every night. He’s almost always the first one awake, but he doesn’t mind because it gives him time to study the boy sleeping beside him. They sleep the same way all night. Matt pulled close against Shiro’s chest, Shiro’s head tucked on top of Matt’s, their legs tangled. Shiro’s arms are always around Matt’s waist, keeping him warm and safe. Matt’s hands are always on his chest, delicate and gentle, fingers splayed over his heart. He knows everything there is to know about Matt. He knows how he falls asleep, and he knows how he wakes up. Watching Matt sleepy and struggle to stay awake just so they can continue talking-about everything and nothing-is nice, but he likes watching him wake up the best. The window is behind them, the sun’s rays breaking through the curtains and bathing him in a soft, warm light. His nose scrunches, he makes little snuffling sounds and stretches so every inch of his body presses against Shiro’s. He yawns, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, before lids slowly open to reveal soft amber eyes. A lazy smile spreads across his face, and he leans in for a kiss hello. When their lips meet, Shiro always smiles, and Matt will laugh. They’ll get up and they’ll start their day. Matt gets up first, because he likes to brush his teeth first thing. Shiro will lay in bed for a while longer, letting his eyes slip shut as he presses his head into the pillow where Matt lay, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and the scent that is_ Matt _. When he opens his eyes again, Shiro realizes his cheeks are wet, and the room is dark. His chest aches, his blood is racing, and the bed is cold. His hands reach out, searching for his partner, but find nothing but emptiness. He looks around, and everything comes back to him. The mission, getting captured. Hurting Matt, his everything, to save his life. Watching the pain, confusion, and heartbreak in his eyes as they were dragged, nothing but desperate pleas spilling from their lips. When he opens his eyes again, Shiro is forced to realize he had been dreaming. He’s in the castle, in his room. He’s alone. Matt is still gone, likely dead for all he knows. He doesn’t want to think about it, but he knows he has to. When he opens his eyes again, Shiro realizes he’s alone. A sob leaves his lips, and he quickly muffles it into his pillow, letting the agony inside of him grow and grow, letting his heart become more hollow and empty until there is nothing left._

\---

_His first kiss with Matt was his favorite. A cliche movie kiss. The first kiss is never perfect. There’s the bumping of noses together and the clashing of teeth. And that’s exactly what their first kiss was like, but he can’t bring himself to care._

_“Are you studying hard enough in here?” Shiro looks around the room, piled high with books and papers._

_“I just want to be prepared.” Matt shrugged, closing his laptop. “Sit down, make yourself at home.”_

_Shiro sits on the bed, carefully moving a stack of books as he does so. “There’s still months before we launch.” he reminds, smiling fondly._

_Matt nods, turning on the old record player in the corner. “What can I say? It’s my job. Can’t have something go wrong.”_

_“Nothing will go wrong.” Shiro promises. Looking back on the words, he wished he could swallow them and set them on fire._

_Matt sits beside him on the bed. “Are you excited?”_

_“Of course I am. We’re going to space.”_

_Brown eyes twinkled as they stared at him. “I can’t wait.”_

_“Neither can I. I get to be trapped in a space ship for months with my best friend and his dad.” Shiro teased._

_“Hey! You’re going to love being around me.”_

_“Of course I will. I love you.” The words come out differently that he expects, and he bites his lip, Frank Sinatra singing softly in the background._

_“I love you too…” Matt says slowly. Shiro stares at the flush on his cheeks, his beautiful eyes, the sharp curve of his jaw._

_“I really do love you, Matt.” Shiro said firmly, his fingers stretching across the bed to grab Matt’s. “I always have loved you.”_

_“Then why didn’t you say something sooner?” Matt pouts as he looks up at him._

_“I didn’t want to risk losing you as a friend. I could keep my feelings under control, but I couldn’t handle not having you as my friend.”_

_“You’re never going to lose me, Takashi. No matter what.” Matt says firmly. He leans forward a bit, eyes half open. Shiro leans in a bit too quickly, eager to get his lips on Matt’s. Their lips bump together a bit too harshly, but he can’t bring himself to care because he’s finally kissing his best friend. Matt’s hands come up to grip the front of his shirt as their lips move together. When they break apart for air, Matt lets out a breathless chuckle._

_“Fly me to the moon…”_

_“As long as I get to go with you.” Shiro replies, leaning in for another kiss._

\---

_Sex isn’t a sacred topic in the Garrison. Boys brag about the girls they sneak into their rooms past curfew, or meet in empty classrooms. But being a same sex couple in the Garrison is difficult. Students come from all over the country to enroll in the school and have different points of views. You’ll the see the occasional hand holding or quick kiss in the hallway, but no one dares to be as bold as the ‘regular couples.’ It’s even worse when your boyfriend is also your mentor and technically isn’t even supposed to interact with you outside of the classroom due to strict professional guidelines._

_“Takashi…” Matt breathes as he feels lips kiss across his shoulders, leaving a few nips here and there._

_“Shhh. We don’t want to get caught.” Shiro reminds. They’re in Matt’s room. They’re skipping dinner, which Matt knows he’ll regret later, but right now, to have this time with Shiro, it’s worth it. Matt squirms in his lap as Shiro sucks a love bite into the spot where his shoulder and neck meet._

_“I love you, Matthew Holt.” Shiro whispers in his ear. Matt swears he’d do anything to hear those words everyday._

_“I love you too, Takashi Shirogane.” he replies, catching Shiro’s lips. Shiro leans him back so he’s resting against a giant pile of pillows and starts kissing down his chest and stomach. Matt hums and gasps when Shiro’s soft lips brush over his cock, breath hot, only to continue moving down to his thighs. “Takashi, damn it.” he moans, tugging at the locks of black hair. Shiro smirks against his thighs, sucking more lovebites into the pale skin. He reaches over to grab the bottle of lube from his dresser drawer he’d hidden there months ago. Matt tenses suddenly, and he looks up at him._

_“Hey...we don’t have to do this, you know.” he reminds, rubbing his thumb along his hip._

_“I know. I want to.” Matt tells him. “I’m just...nervous.”_

_“I am too.” Shiro bends down to kiss him. “But it’s never too late to back out.”_

_“No. Please. I want this.” Matt wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro nods and spreads the lube across his fingers, slowly pushing one into Matt. Matt moans, his body tensing and clenching._

_“Shhh. Just relax, baby.” Shiro whispers, kissing his jaw._

_“Hmm. Keep calling me things like that and this will end before it even starts.” Matt whispered, body relaxing enough for Shiro to add a second finger._

_“I’ll keep that in mind.” Shiro smirked, scissoring his fingers and enjoying the whimpering sounds Matt made. Matt relaxed after a few minutes and Shiro slid in a third finger, sucking another love bite into Matt’s neck. He wanted everyone to know Matt was claimed, even if they couldn’t know by who._

_“I thought we agreed on no marks.” Matt whispered._

_“I lied.” Shiro said simply, pulling out his fingers and spreading lube over his cock. “Are you ready?”_

_Matt nodded, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and closing his eyes._

_Shiro took a deep breath and began pushing into him, holding himself up and pressing feather light kisses to his face. Matt whimpered in his ear. Shiro would play the sinful noises Matt made on repeat for hours if he could._

_“God, you’re so tight.” Shiro whispered, holding Matt close to him as he rolled his hips._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“I’m perfect.” Matt whispered. “I’m always perfect when I’m with you.”_

\---

_One of Shiro’s favorite memories comes during team bonding. By now, he knows they’re shouldn’t be any secrets between the team, but his memories are Matt are for him only. Matt laughs, head tossed back as he dances slowly around the spaceship with Shiro. They’re not actually dancing because they’re floating, but it’s just the same. They’re hands are intertwined and their chests are pressed together. Frank Sinatra is playing in the background, and Shiro is singing along as they sway to the music. Shiro’s just glad inside the ship they don’t their helmets because he can kiss Matt to death._

_“Fly me to the moon...let me play among the stars...let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars.” He sings in Matt’s ear, pressing a kiss to his jaw afterwards._

_“Technically, spring fucking sucks on Jupiter, it's always windy and stormy.”_

_Shiro rolls his eyes.  “In other words, hold my hand…”_

_Matt smiles again. “In other words, darling, kiss me.”_

_“And let me sing forevermore, you are all I long for...all I worship and adore.” Shiro whispers, dipping Matt backwards slightly to kiss him._

_“In other words, please be true...In other words, I love you..” Matt finishes off the song and they kiss a few times._

_“Matt, when we get back to Earth, will you marry me..?” Shiro whispers, their foreheads still pressed together._

_“Yes.” Matt whispers back, sealing their lips together firmly._

_When he comes back from the memory, tears are streaming down his cheeks and he’s shaking. Everyone is staring at him shock, especially Pidge. He rips the device off his head and leaves the room, completely breaking character. He can’t bring himself to care._

\---

 

_No one brings up the bonding moments after that. It just seems unnecessary to. There’s a Galra ship raid months later, long enough for everyone to not remember the moment that’s burned into Shiro’s mind. He helps Keith free the prisoners while Lance keeps watch and Pidge and Hunk take control of the ship. There’s a boy. A small boy, with brown hair and honey brown eyes. Shiro recognizes right away, despite the fact he’s pale, dirty, and covered in cuts and bruises._

_“Matt.” he whispers._

_“Takashi…” Matt whispers, staring back at him. They run. They run, run, run, until they’re all safely back on their own ship. Pidge and Matt are hugging and crying. Shiro is standing aside, anxious. Does Matt remember? He gets his answer a second later, when Matt turns to him and kisses him so firmly it’s Shiro who bends backwards._

\---

_“Will you sing to me?” Matt whispered as they lay in bed together, his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro hummed, his fingers trailing through Matt’s soft brown hair._

_“What do you want to hear?”_

_“Sing me our song.” Matt looks up at him. “The song you sang to me on the way to Kerberos. The song we danced to together at that shitty dance the Garrison put together. The song that played in the background when we had our first kiss.” Shiro smiles, pressing a loving kiss to Matt’s lips as he closes his eyes and starts to sing._

_“Fly me to the moon….”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have not posted a story in the longest time...oops. I'm also a college student now, that's scary. This is my first time posting a story with smut. 
> 
> I do not own Voltron or any of it's characters, nor do I own Frank Sinatra or his song. 
> 
> Everything is Italics because it's Shiro's memories.


End file.
